In developing a Stroke Acute Care Research Unit (SACRU), we propose to: (1) develop increased attention to methods of diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of stroke by demonstrating in outpatients with TIA's the usefulness of repeated measurement of CBF. We hope to find some answers to the question as to whether or not we can detect stroke prone individuals and perhaps alter their course; (2) develop and evaluate treatment methods by studying patients who have completed strokes. In this group we will again use the non-traumatic I.V. method of measuring CBF and monitoring their course following attempted therapy. We will also correlate the neurological findings with CBF, brain scan, EEG, 4-vessel angiography, brain O2 and glucose utilization, and investigate the effectiveness of treatment by its effect on these pertinent factors; (3) train professional and scientific personnel in the form of teaching medical students and residents by having them work actively in this field and participate in the monitoring of CBF before, during, and after treatment. Our proposed program will include the following groups of patients: 1. Individuals with TIA's but without neurologic deficit. 2. Acute stroke patients with evidence of neurologic deficit. 3. Hemorrhagic strokes on the basis of intracranial aneurysm or intracerebral hemorrhage associated with hypertension. This plan of investigation focuses on the hope of earlier quantitative diagnosis and treatment, and eventually the possibility of screening large groups of people after the age of 50, by including a noninvasive method of measurement of CBF in annual or semi-annual physical exams.